


[Podfic] Secrets

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble Sequence, Espionage, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofSecretsby KaesaAuthor's summary:Four drabbles about Peter Pettigrew, written around the theme "companions."
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gygagi1nfgfnrwo/Secrets.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:31 | 3.53 MB


End file.
